Payment
by Pumpkin Head Jones
Summary: Set after “The Candidate.” Jimmy wants more than Earnest can afford to pay him. But Earnest thinks of another way to pay him back. YAOI PWP, other warnings inside.


Heyyyyy. How you all doing?

So, this lil plot bunny popped up in my head, so i caught it, chopped it up, and cooked it into a delicious stew.

*uncovers pot* bon appetit!

(too far? maybe...)

SUMMARY: Set after "The Candidate." Jimmy wants more than Earnest can afford to pay him. But Earnest thinks of another way to pay him back.

WARNINGS: yaoi (malexmale love), oral, PWP, language, and whatever the fuck else I wanna write about XD

OOH, and make sure to read my other bully fic, "Mindfuck." It's filled with lots of yummy GaryxPetey action.

**_BREAK_**

Payment.

"Okay, loser, pay up."

Jimmy Hopkins smirked as the waif-like boy in front of him jumped and turned nervously to face him.

"Alright," Earnest Jones said, shakily adjusting his glasses on the bridge of his nose. He peered nervously around the backstage area. "How much do you want?"

"Fifty." Jimmy answered shortly.

"Wha--What?" Earnest exclaimed, snapping his eyes back to the scowling boy before him. "You're not serious, Amigo--"

"Hey, I took time out of my BUSY schedule to help you, didn't I? Plus, as soon as those jocks figure out who was pelting them the whole debate, they'll be on me like stink on Fatty Johnson. I think Fifty is more than fair."

"Don't talk about my comrade like that--" Earnest started, his eyebrows knitting together angrily.

"Well, maybe I should just go around telling everyone to vote for Ted Thompson instead of you," Jimmy sneered, crossing his arms threateningly.

"No, don't--wait--" Earnest stuttered.

"Then show me the money, Nerd," Jimmy said.

"But, well..." Earnest mumbled, looking down at his feet, "I've only got about twenty." Jimmy growled in exasperation.

"Are you freaking serious?" he yelled. "You really think I'd have done this for twenty measly bucks?"

"Wait, I can get more--My parents are sending me more in two weeks--"

"That's not good enough," Jimmy interjected, taking a step toward Earnest, who in turn whimpered and stepped back. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't beat the living shit out of you right now."

"Uh, uhhhh," Earnest blubbered in a panicked voice. "Well, I can give you something else..."

"Oh? And what is that?" Jimmy asked, towering over the Nerd. A small blush crept over Earnest's cheeks and nose, causing Jimmy to quirk an eyebrow. What the fuck was he so flustered for?

Suddenly, Earnest dropped to his knees before him and reached out, grabbing the fly of his jeans. Jimmy's eyes bulged in shock as the Nerd started unbuttoning his fly.

"Sh-shit!" Jimmy shouted, jolting into action and slapping Earnest across the face, hard enough to send him reeling back. "What the fuck, man?"

"I--I thought if I, um...did THIS, it'd be enough of a payment," Earnest said, rubbing the new red handprint-shaped welt on his cheek. "I'm, um, really really good at it."

Jimmy raised his eyebrows at this. Earnest seemed to look both proud and ashamed at the admission. "Just...just close your eyes and pretend I'm a girl," the Nerd added, reaching once more for Jimmy's crotch. Jimmy shied away reflexively, blinking rapidly.

"Well?" Earnest pressed in--well, in earnest.

"I dunno, man," Jimmy said hesitantly. "I mean, this is really fucked up."

"Just relax. It'll feel really good, I promise."

Jimmy eyed Earnest's eager face warily. His thick eyebrows were knitted together in flushed determination. His cheeks were tinged pink, particularly the one he just slapped. His lips were puffy, almost like a woman's...

"Okay, fine," Jimmy growled, stepping back toward the kneeling geek before him. "But make it quick. And don't try anything funny." Earnest nodded and grabbed Jimmy's fly, unzipping it and reaching into the V-shaped opening. Jimmy smashed his eyes shut and hissed as he felt his flaccid cock be pulled out of his pants and boxer-briefs.

Earnest sized up Jimmy's package, fingering it lightly and watching it twitch under his teasing ministrations. He then gingerly wrapped his hand around it and stroked it, coaxing it steadily to life. Once it was fully erect, he released his grip on the cock for a moment and allowed it to stand up on its own as he inspected it. It was cut and pretty long, but not intimidatingly so. He could deep-throat it, easy. It jutted proudly out from a nest of strawberry curls and toward Earnest's lips, as if demanding entry into his hot cavern. And Earnest happily obliged, opening his mouth and descending his tongue on the swollen, pink head of Jimmy's cock.

Jimmy, who had been holding his breath in anticipation, exhaled in a surprised grunt as he felt the Earnest's hot wet tongue swirl experimentally around his cock. He smashed his eyes shut as a pair of warm, moist lips enveloped the head. He tried to imagine a buxom blonde between his legs, slurping on his cock as the Nerd was doing at present, but was forced to open his eyes and gasp as he felt the mouth push its way over his cock and down to the root. Jimmy snapped his eyes down to see Earnest's nose pressed flush against his tuft of pubic hair, and his lips wrapped tightly around the base of his erection. Two large, brown eyes peered up at him from beneath plastic framed glasses (which were knocked askew from when he struck him in the face). Right as they locked gazes, Earnest dragged his mouth back slowly on Jimmy's cock, sucking his cheeks in till they hollowed out. He then quickly pressed back forward, accepting all of Jimmy's length into his mouth and down his throat. Jimmy grunted as he felt Earnest's throat muscles contract enticingly on his dick, unable to turn away from the odd sight of a male's mouth around his cock.

"You--you really are good at this," Jimmy panted in what he had meant to be a light, joking tone. He then groaned and grabbed a fistful of Earnest's hair as the Nerd gradually began to pick up his pace and vary his speed. Earnest's cheeks began to heat up more, and sweat began to gather on his brow. A line of spit trickled down his chin as he sloppily sucked on Jimmy's cock. Jimmy, unable to control himself, began to thrust lightly into Earnest's face. Earnest moaned around the cock in his mouth, sending hot vibrations around the organ and forcing a pleasured groan from the Bully.

Earnest stared up at Jimmy, who's eyes were half-mast with pleasure, and gripped his own achingly hard cock through his trousers. He moaned again as he undid his pants and pulled his throbbing dick out of his briefs. Jimmy felt his heart leap in his chest as he watched the Nerd uncover his erection and begin to pump it furiously. His grip on Earnest's hair increased tenfold as he began to roughly trust into the Nerd's face. Earnest allowed Jimmy to use his mouth freely as he fisted his cock in time with the Bully's thrusts, moaning wantonly. Both boys could feel their balls drawing up in anticipation for their impending orgasms.

"Dude, I'm about to come," Jimmy grunted in warning, feeling his gut coil up in preparation. Earnest sped up on Jimmy's cock in response, nodding slightly. He was almost there himself, and he wanted to come before Jimmy did, just in case he would be weird about him jerking off in front of him. He stared up at the Bully's freckled face, looking at his perpetual scowl, softened as it was in the heat of pleasure. He felt his heart warm with pride that he was able to soften even the toughest kid in school. The thought was just what he needed to push him into a startling orgasm.

"Mhhhhf!" Earnest cried out around Jimmy's cock as he spilled his seed onto the floor between his knees. The vibrations of Earnest's orgasm-induced scream was just enough to send Jimmy over the edge.

"Shit!" Jimmy growled, burying his cock to the hilt inside of Earnest's throat as he shot ribbons of hot cum in multiple spurts. Earnest moaned as he felt the slippery substance slide down his throat, still tugging on his own softening cock to milk it of the last of his seed. He then pulled back to allow the last of Jimmy's cum spurt across his cheek and nose. Jimmy convulsed with the power of his ejaculation, releasing his grip on the Nerd's head at long last and trying to regain control of his breathing. He watched in fascination as Earnest ran his thumb across his cheek to gather the Bully's essence and then sucked it clean.

"Wow," Jimmy said, once his breathing got back to normal. "That was...You were...You're a swallower?" Earnest blushed and nodded.

"Heheh, spitters are quitters, right?" His voice came out gruffly, as it often did after he finished deep-throating someone. He then grabbed his wilted cock and stuffed it back into his pants. Jimmy noticing this, coughed uncomfortably and did the same.

"So...You, like, actually _like_ doing that?" Jimmy asked incredulously, zipping up.

Earnest nodded slowly, zipping up his own pants and standing up. Jimmy shook his head and folded his arms.

"That's sick, man," Jimmy said dismissively. "Like, seriously. Fucked. Up."

Earnest blushed deeper and nodded again.

**_BREAK_**

Well, there you have it. Hope you enjoyed!

Drop me a line and let me know what you think, yeah? If I get a lot of positive reviews, I might feel inclined to write more Bully smut XD.

Oh, and be sure to leave some suggestions in your review if you want me to write more. I could write more with this pairing, or I could write something new! I'm open to whatever (as long as it's MxM).


End file.
